


Let’s All Have Big Dreams

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dean is Lucifer, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the big reveal that really shouldn't have happened like that, Lucifer decides to tackle one problem at a time while putting the rest on the back burners.  Next stop, Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s All Have Big Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I know where this series is going to be going. I do have a plan, though if you want to see anything written in, just comment and I'll see what I can do. I'm not really sure how often I'm going to be able to update this, but if all else fails it'll at least be twice a week. My other story is being put on hold in favor of this one, cause this is much funner to write. Thanks for reading!

Annoyed, Lucifer landed in front of the impala, resisting the urge to punch the hood in anger. Waiting for Cas to come back had yielded no results, and a quick mental search for them hadn't worked either.  Cas's sigils had done their job well and Lucifer assumed the angel had added more protection around himself and the younger Winchester after finding about Lucifer.  Nevertheless, he knew where they'd go, Bobby's.  He was itching to go and talk to them there, but a side effect of using his grace to burn out the vampires was that he was back on the supernatural radar, and he had no desire to lead anything to his family.  Deciding to leave them alone for now, Lucifer got into his baby and started it up. He technically didn't need to drive anywhere, but it was soothing.  Normal angel flight was much too fast, and he wouldn't be able to bring the impala if he used the slower kind.

Since he no longer had to worry about demons showing up and Sam finding out, in addition to being alone, Lucifer resolved to start first on the issue of Hell.  He could drive out somewhere and be a bit flashy with his grace to attract demons, or he could just fly into Hell.  If he flew there it'd be quicker, but with the first option he could root out which demons were more loyal, power hungry or just plain stupid.  That'd be useful, as he'd need all the help he could get with this, but a third option came to mind.   He could just start with searching for demons who he knew, and would therefore be more likely to help him.  

Ruby was dead, and while his human side was quite happy with that, his angelic side knew that she would've been useful.  Dammit, he really shouldn't have killed her.   Alistair may also have been useful, but Lucifer was really grateful that demon was dead.  Far too many unpleasant memories, he thought with a shudder.  There was always Meg who was apparently up and kicking.  The bitch had possessed Bobby and Sam and just been a general bitch for quite a while, but he could probably buy her loyalty.  Keep enemies close or dead, and killing all the demons who might help him wouldn't be a very good start to leading Hell.  There was also Bella, though he hadn’t seen her since she had gone to Hell, so he didn’t know if she was a demon yet.  He could almost guarantee that she was, she had been known to do everything that was best for her.  She could be bought with safety.

And then here was Paimon.  He was a demon who had been extremely loyal to Lucifer during the time of his fall and was probably his best friend, maybe something deeper.  Deeper in what direction, lover or kin they had never had the chance to find out.  He had been captured before Lucifer and trapped in a different part of hell, but was probably the only being Lucifer had trusted before being caged.  He had been furious when Paimon had been captured, at both the other angels and Paimon himself, but now the rage had died down and he was more worried about the demon.  He knew Paimon had managed to escape occasionally and flee to earth, but was always pulled back to his entrapment, forced to try and get out all over again.  Lucifer couldn’t just leave him down in hell to be tortured, so freeing him would be first priority before revealing himself to hell. 

Resolving to leave as soon as possible he flew, grabbing the impala and depositing it in front of Bobby’s house.  Looking at the house for a few moments, knowing his whole living family as a human would be in it, he steeled himself, hoping against hope that he could fix things there.  Taking a deep breath, he hid his true nature, vacated his baby and plunged, twisting through the place between and entering Hell.

 

Lucifer tore through the realm, hiding himself from its inhabitants even as the place itself welcomed him with open arms.  Throwing out thin invisible tendrils of grace, he caught a trace of Paimon and directed his flight towards it.  It came most strongly from one of oldest pits, and he flew down to a box made from an obsidian-like material, landing softly in front of it.  Walking up to the box he saw through it, staring in revulsion and with a memory of pain from enduring tortures much like this one.  The demon inside was impaled on thin needle like protrusions coming from all around the box, while a boiling hot liquid substance looped endlessly through them, boiling the demon from the inside out. 

Using his grace, Lucifer waved his hand and the box dissolved, Paimon falling from it to lie gasping on the floor, twisting in agony at the release.  Crouching down, Lucifer placed his hand on the demon and healed him, pulling back together the black ink of his true form at the same time as he created a vessel much like the appearance Paimon had worn before to cover him.  Moving his hand over slightly, he covered a holding sigil that had been burned into the demons very essence and erased it completely.  Paimon scrambled up and bared sharp teeth that appeared behind the guise of a young man with a slightly feminine face, fear and confusing both rolling through him at the sight of Lucifer hidden in his vessel.

“Who are you?” The demon gasped, trying to back away but having nowhere to go.  While fixing a demon in hell wasn’t so hard to do, it couldn’t be with all the tearing tortures, creating a vessel took an incredible amount of power and so it would be natural to be wary.  That with burning away the sigil on his arm, and Lucifer was sure he was baffled.  In hell, no one helped anyone else unless they gained something from it.

“Don’t you recognize your old friend?”  Lucifer asked and cocked his head to the side, letting some of his grace shine through his eyes, but not enough to alert anyone else.  Paimon gaped at him, and this time stepped forwards, half raising his hand as if to touch him but aborting the motion at the last second

“You got out” He breathed, joy flickering across his face before resignation.  “I failed you” The demon cringed slightly as if expecting some form of retribution, and Lucifer inwardly winced.  Crap, he really had been a bastard back then if his best friend thought he was going to be smote for being trapped in continuous torture. 

“Ya, well, I didn’t do too well either, I just got out myself. The reason I’m here is because I trust you, and need someone to help me in changing hell.  I’d love for you to help me, but if you don’t want to I can promise there’ll be no retribution.” He assured, and the disbelief on Paimons face saddened him slightly.  Nonetheless, the demon nodded slowly and Lucifer sighed in relief.  Deciding to act on his words, he quickly outlined what had happened to him, including the major points of being human, and what he planned to do next.  By the end of it Paimon was grinning, amusement dancing on his face as he became more like the mischievous demon Lucifer had always known

“And so you need me to be your demon deputy.” He smirked at Lucifer “I think that can be arranged.” 

 

~*~

 

Upon landing in the throne room they were immediately surrounded, demons and archdemons alike appearing to leer and wail at them.  He didn’t recognize many of them, but quite a few seemed to recognize him as Dean Winchester.  Hell itself recognized him as its leader, and so his landing had been perfect, appearing directly onto an enormous throne made out of shattered bone pieces in the middle a great hall of ice, Paimon standing to his right.  Most humans would think that Hells throne room was all fire and brimstone, but as Lucifer was its king, it reflected his very grace, exploding in shades of blue to white with pulses of black, completely covered in a frosting of ice.

A few of the demons threw themselves forwards to attack the perceived hunter, and Lucifer released the hold on his grace, exploding with power until he was barely inside his vessel.  His grace had been twisted from his stay in Hell, and while it was still pure bright light, darkness existed at the heart of it, a deep black pulse that felt like void.  After letting his grace show for a few more seconds, he folded himself back into his vessel but didn’t hide his true nature. 

“You should all know by now that I have risen” Lucifer stated, knowing that every being present would recognize him, and if not, then they would be able to deduce from the way the room was reacting to him who he was, plus the presence of a free Paimon would be telling.  “You all think that my rising will also raise Hell to cover the earth.  I will still these thoughts from your minds, earth will not be our battleground. I will be implementing many changes and plans, things that you will not understand and I do not expect you to.  However, know this above all else.   I will not tolerate challenges to my leadership of Hell, or any perceived betrayals.   I suggest you make your loyalties clear as there will be worse fates for those who wait longer to betray hell.”

Say what you want about demons, most of them sure had a keen sense of self preservation.  For the most part they looked accepting, grateful that their leader had returned, if uncertain of his motives, but a few of the demons with higher colored eyes looked rebellious.

“If earth is not to be the battleground, then where do we attack?”  A red eyed demon stepped forwards to ask

Lucifer grinned at this, a feral smile that had nothing of the human he had become in it.  “We do not attack, not yet.  We prepare, evolve, and assemble.  The angels are our enemies, so we will fight them rather than the humans.  Our battlefield will be in the place between heaven, hell, earth and purgatory.  If the angels attack we will fight back, but there will be no advancements until I say so.”

He could see quite a few of demons were angry at this, and just as he thought, a few of them stepped forwards, some in vessels flashing their eyes, and some in their real  forms, twisted and nonhuman.  The red eyed demon who had spoken was one of the ones who seemed to accept his answer

“You are too late coming back to take control!  We need blood and battle, not a soft angel” One of the black eyed ones hissed and quite a few charged at Lucifer.  Still smiling, he raised his hand, fingers splayed and palm to the side.  Nonchalantly he closed his hand, one finger curling shut at a time, and the demons froze in place, stuttering and gasping as they were caught in his will.  Twisting his hand, they died, even the four archdemons who had joined them being torn to shreds by a needle filled fire that came from the depths of hell itself to cleanse the traitors.  Hell might crave blood as well, but it was not unintelligent, it understood the plays of power, and it answered to Lucifer.  In this domain, no one could topple him from his throne. 

“Anyone else?”  Lucifer asked as he released his hand and small puffs of sulfur fell to the ground where the demons had stood.  There was complete silence except for Paimon laughing slightly and Lucifer smirked at him, finally turning back to take pity on the rest of the demons.  Strengthening his voice until it could be heard all throughout hell he spoke.  “All useful or leading demons will come here to the throne room to listen and join in planning.  All others will continue what they are doing and not interrupt, you can ask for information afterwards.”

They sprung instantly into motion.  Almost all of the black eyed demons left, while the higher ups stayed, more pouring in.  He waited, glancing over at Paimon again to see him grinning gleefully, happy to have a chance at getting back at some of the demons who had helped torture him with his newly regained freedom.  Inwardly smiling, Lucifer stood, facing the demons as they finished assembling.  There were roughly two hundred present in total, with fifteen major demons standing in the front, empty stops where the four he had previously killed would’ve been.  Time to face the music and rearrange an entire system of torture and hell within a quite limited time frame.  Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun

 

~*~

 

Finally the meeting finished and Lucifer stole away with Paimon into his personal room, behind the throne and a set of large marble doors.  Laughing slightly at the décor he collapsed into a bone chair in front of a blood caked window and gestured for the demon to make himself at home.

“Dude, Martha Stuart would have a fit if she saw this place” He sniggered, taking in the disgusting gore splattered walls and all the rest of the corruption that had weaseled its way into the room “Completely terrible painting job”

“You kidding?  She’d probably be more upset about the non matching furniture” Paimon objected, stretching out to push over a vase with his foot.  Grinning, Lucifer waved his hand and the room rearranged itself so it looked like one of the sleezy motel rooms the Winchesters had stayed at throughout their hunting career.  Paimon made a soft sound of surprise and raced to the window to look out over the quietly normal outdoors scene Lucifer had created.  For being a demon, the guy could sure act like a human child when curious.  If only the rest of the demons were so easy to be around. 

The meeting had gone well, all things considered, with Lucifer striding into hell, demanding the presence of the most high ranking demons and then just told them what to do. He had only had to smite four more demons, who had just had their whole purposes changed and weren't too happy about it.  Even though he had been a human for a while, at heart Lucifer was still the devil, so not everything changed to bunny rabbits and rainbows. 

The main new rules Lucifer had implemented revolved around demons actions on earth and the different wings and levels of hell.  Demons were still allowed to go up to earth and possess people, but they could only possess the already hell bound and play with the corrupt.  Anyone who wasn't tainted past a certain point was off-limits.  The hunter part of him may have rebelled, but all of him knew that not all monsters were inhuman.  Some of the hell-like experiences he had had as a younger human had left no doubt of that.

The levels of hell had mapped out in changes and were currently in the process of the shift.  One of the changes included an entire new level for people who had gotten to hell like he had as a human, crossroads deals.  He would be personally going there periodically to sift through them and decide where they went from there.  The people who didn't go to heaven but didn't deserve hell were also placed in a new wing of hell, one where they could serve penitence and possibly eventually make it to heaven.  Demons would still be created out of the truly corrupt and malicious, but Lucifer had created a small team of more ‘inventive’ demons to figure out new purposes for them. Not as replacements, but in addition.

The war took up quite big part of the orders he had given out.  There would be no apocalypse, but demons were allowed to gang up on and attack angels who were harming humanity, the earth or parts of hell with the goal of sending them back upstairs.  The people were also to be protected from any harmful parts of prophesies the angels tried to jump start, making quite a simple solution to the base instincts of a demon.  The demons could take out their bloodlust on either torturing souls in hell, or fighting against soldiers of God that Lucifer was pretty sure weren't following Gods orders. 

"Castiel's the angel who pulled your human self out of hell, isn't he." Paimon stated, bringing Lucifer out of his thoughts "What do you plan on doing with him?"

That had been something else Lucifer had made sure everyone understood.  If they came across the angel Castiel, they were to not kill him, but bring him to Lucifer.  He had clearly stated that anyone else who killed Castiel would be punished, but he let them believe it was some sort of personal vendetta against Thursday’s angel instead of the truth.    He had also given orders about Sam to be left alone, but that had gone over easier with him spitting out something about not letting anybody harm his true vessel.  Lucifer had told Paimon the rest of the story though, and if he wanted his two families to work together he supposed he could reveal this too. 

"Keep him safe.  He's already been smote once for rebelling against heaven, it'll make life easier if hell isn't gunning for him as well.  Hopefully he won’t hate me too much for being the devil" Lucifer grimaced then added, "Still don't know who smote him, but I can't wait to get my hands on them"

"You've become very…  Protective since being human" Paimon mused, rubbing absently at his upper arm where the sigil had been and looking contemplative

"I'll take that as a good thing" Lucifer said, slightly uncertain as Paimon grinned at his response.

“You can go right ahead” He laughed, the familiar smirk reappearing on his face.  He’d have been good friends with Gabriel, Lucifer decided, they both had that assumed scheming personality that would better befit a Trickster than a archangel or demon.  “But about you being the devil, I’m sure he won’t hate you once he finds out you’re also Dean Winchester.  From what you’ve said he gave up quite a lot for your human self.”

Lucifer smiled at the consoling tone, he had missed Paimon, his ability to mock and torture someone like a true king of hell, then turn around and get worried over a few missing feathers.  Thank Father he had this little family of two back.  Now all he had to do was figure out how to make amends with his other family of the two hunters and angel who had been so important to his human life.  Then he had to somehow get the three different species to accept each other and get along.  And they say that if you don’t want to be disappointed you shouldn’t dream big.


End file.
